If I Was Your Vampire
by Aoiki Chojutsuka
Summary: It’s Halloween and Kevin comes to pick Ben up for Gwen’s party. And a painfully embarrassing conversation comes up when Ben complements Kevin’s costume. Kenji Kevin X Ben fluff


**Title:** If I Was Your Vampire  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Kenji (Kevin X Ben fluff)  
**Summary:** It's Halloween and Kevin comes to pick Ben up for Gwen's party. And a painfully embarrassing conversation comes up when Ben complements Kevin's costume.  
**Disclaim:** Don't own Ben 10 Alien Force or the song If I Was Your Vampire.

**A/N:** I had some spare time and I thought, hey why not make a cute fluffy Halloween fic? Please tell me your opinion: love it? Hate it? Want to come through your computer and strangle/hug me?

This is where it starts.  
This is where it will end.  
Here comes the moon again.

~If I Was Your Vampire – Marilyn Manson

We all know the three stages of Halloween. One is by far the most luscious, treat, young innocence dressed up as anything and everything just simply enjoying the free candy that was given for no apparent reason. Stage two is a bit more satisfying to the teenage delinquents, trick, a time where adults are enraged at the sight of their lawns totaled by eggs and toilet paper. Lastly, is stage three, parties, at this time young adults or even mature teenagers who bypassed the trick stage come to socialize and make connections with others. And that's just what Gwen Tennyson did.

The party was being held at Gwen's residence and practically everyone from school was there; all except Ben Tennyson which was about to be picked up by none other then Kevin Levin. The ride from Gwen's to Ben's was brief but Kevin still wined about it mentally. It was the only place where Gwen's voice couldn't reach. Five minutes later he arrived at teen's house in a grumpy mood. Brooding all the way to the door step he opened the door without knocking.

"Come on Tennyson! I ain't got all day while you fix your hair!"

A snort was heard from the kitchen and Kevin made his way in the direction; his velvet cape swishing with every step. Upon entering the neat little kitchen he saw Ben dancing around his headphones closed over top his ears blocking out the outside world. Kevin had to admit the kid had skill the way he managed to do these weird spins and turns and keep his head phones on. Deviously he snuck up behind his victim, his fake canines glinting menacingly in the bright lights, in a swift movement he grabbed the other by the wrist and dipped him backwards placing his fake fangs right above the jugular vein.

"Kevin," he squeaked out embarrassed he'd been caught dancing, "What's up?"

Kevin pulled back staring into green pools a sadistic smirk gracing his lips, "I am looking for _fresh_, _young_, _innocent_, **blood**..."

Ben huffed as the vampire stood him back up again, "Nice costume." He commented offhandedly, but that was all the other needed to poke some fun at Ben.

"I'd say the same to you," he started, "but you're dressed up like jailbait."

Blushing furiously Ben stared down at the convict outfit he had picked that just happened to be the girl's costume. Trying to brush it off he mumbled something about this being the last one. Of course Kevin had found his amusement and he wasn't giving it up that easily.

"I must say though, Benji," he teased, "it is a good look for you, sexy and whatnot."

Thoroughly flustered Ben, humoring the other, flirts teasingly back, and this we all know was going to end in disaster because Kevin Levin doesn't like to lose; especially at his own game. One lame flirting line after another was spit at another and somewhere along the line they became more and more truthful with every word. Kevin's eyes narrowed, his nose wrinkling, with the sheer effort to try to look disgusted with him, but he couldn't hide that primal instinct that had just been set into play inside him. Growling he lunged for the other, who had no time to dodge, pinning him to the cold hard kitchen floor.

"Benjamin," he started his normal voice drowned out by a fake Dracula accent, "I am curious to know, what would you do if I was your _vampire_?"

Shocked the one in mention could do little else then sputter out babbling nonsense like an idiot. His heart picked up ten or twelve paces as those fangs lowered down to graze over his jugular vein and embarrassment flooded through him when he let the tiniest of moans pass his unguarded lips. Smirking all the more the vampire teeth continued the relentless attack on the others neck electing small suppressed mumbled moans of pleasure. This action could have continued on forever and neither would have known anytime had passed at all. They were to busy stuck in their own little world where everything faded into a euphoric bliss untouched by hate. Alas, all good things must come to an end. When Kevin's cell phone began ringing breaking the utopia they had created together something in the eldest's head snapped back into place causing him to jump back from the other as if he was a sickness. Looking for an escape he answered his phone and upon hearing Gwen he remembered that they had to get to the party. By the time he had hung up Ben was ready and waiting at the door and when he caught Kevin's eye he nodded and Kevin nodded back, sealing their silent agreement to never speak of this accident again.

But, every now and then on Halloween, if you were to turn off all the music and hush all the people you can hear the silent screams of pleasure that showed that actions really do speak louder then words.

**A/N:** Happy Hallows Eve everyone.


End file.
